


A Short Story Of A Really Nasty Case Of Flu

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a flu. Seb tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Story Of A Really Nasty Case Of Flu

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: sick

Jim mewled miserably, pressing his face to pleasantly cold pillow. A high fever and terrible headache took their toll, leaving him shivering and unable to move. Suddenly, he felt a big, delicate, caring hand on his throbbing with pain head. Sebastian.

 _Shhh, Jimmy,_ Seb mumbled, stroking Jim’s damp hair, _It’s fine. It’s going to be fine._

The other man let out another whine.

Seb sighed heavily. James was down with the nastiest case of the flu he had seen in years. It started innocently with a runny nose. It did worry Seb, but he brushed it off as an allergic reaction. Only when he returned with the groceries and found Jim curled up on the sofa, coughing his lungs out, did Sebastian know that he was wrong. But it was too late.

He put Jim to bed, covering him with as many blankets as he could find and fed him with anti-cold medicine, hoping that it will help. Jim must be fine, he must be.


End file.
